Itachi's Birthday Hurt
by Aerisuke
Summary: Sasuke decides to write two songs in memory of Itachi and of his birthday. Happy Birthday, Itachi! We'll miss you. R.I.P. Please R&R because I'll be looking forward to a review from you guys! Bye!    !


Itachi's Birthday (Hurt)

**(Note: Alright guys. I've been thinking about this story for a while. If you want to know why I wrote this is because of 2 things: #1: I was inspired by an Itachi X Sasuke video on YouTube with the song "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera. And #2: I watched the "Truth About Itachi" scene in English from Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. Also, this was originally written on Sunday, June 5, but I'll just post it up today since Itachi's birthday is today. Well, I hope you enjoy it! P.S. Rest in peace, Itachi. We miss you!)**

It was a sad day for Sasuke. Why? Today was the day of Itachi's death. Not only that, but tomorrow was also Itachi's 22nd birthday. Sasuke only wished that Itachi was here… even though it broke his heart. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Madara/Tobi were with a crying Sasuke.

Sakura, Sasuke's girlfriend and teammate then walked up to him, and he turned around to hug Sakura while he was still crying about Itachi.

Of course, it melted Naruto's heart to hear and see Sasuke cry. So Kakashi, Naruto, Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin hugged the heartbroken Sasuke.

_The next day..._

Everyone back in Konoha was at Itachi's funeral which took place on top of the Hokage's office which was the exact same place where the people had the Third Hokage's funeral. Some people were crying… like Sasuke for example. Others felt bad for Sasuke losing his brother and all. I mean, his whole clan died all because of his older brother who killed them. But… as their uncle Madara had said… it was a mission… that he had to do.

Sasuke then went up to Itachi's casket, deposited a flower, picked up one of the microphones, looked at the mourners, and said:

"Well, since today is Itachi's birthday, I wanted to dedicate this song to him. Now… this is a song that I wrote after I found out the truth about my brother from my uncle Madara. The song is called "Hurt."

Sasuke then sang, and while he was singing, a screen that showed a slideshow of pictures of him and Itachi when they were little and got older appeared on the screen.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
>You told me how proud you were, but I walked away<br>If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh_

_I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away_  
><em>Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes<em>  
><em>There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there<em>

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_  
><em>For everything I just couldn't do<em>  
><em>And I've hurt myself by hurting you<em>

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_  
><em>Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss<em>  
><em>And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh<em>

_Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?_  
><em>Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?<em>  
><em>There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance<em>  
><em>To look into your eyes and see you looking back<em>

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_  
><em>For everything I just couldn't do<em>  
><em>And I've hurt myself, oh<em>

_If I had just one more day_  
><em>I would tell you how much that I've missed you<em>  
><em>Since you've been away<em>

_Oh, it's dangerous_  
><em>It's so out of line<em>  
><em>To try and turn back time<em>  
><em>I'm sorry for blaming you<em>  
><em>For everything I just couldn't do<em>  
><em>And I've hurt myself<em>  
><em>By hurting you<em>

After the song was over, Sasuke broke down, crying.

Sakura then ran to Sasuke who was onstage, and hugged him. Naruto then took Sasuke back to his seat as he sat next to his best friend.

"Also, on Sasuke's behalf, he also wanted to sing this song to him. It's called "Innocence." said Sakura as she began to sing. As Sakura was singing, memories of Itachi rushed through Sasuke's mind.

_Waking up I see that everything is ok  
>The first time in my life and now it's so great<br>Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
>I think about the little things that make life great<br>I wouldn't change a thing about it  
>This is the best feeling<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>This innocence is brilliant<em>  
><em>I hope that it will stay<em>  
><em>This moment is perfect<em>  
><em>Please don't go away<em>  
><em>I need you now<em>  
><em>And I'll hold on to it<em>  
><em>Don't you let it pass you by<em>

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_  
><em>The first time in my life and now it's so clear<em>  
><em>Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here<em>  
><em>It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere<em>  
><em>I wouldn't change a thing about it<em>  
><em>This is the best feeling<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>This innocence is brilliant<em>  
><em>I hope that it will stay<em>  
><em>This moment is perfect<em>  
><em>Please don't go away<em>  
><em>I need you now<em>  
><em>And I'll hold on to it<em>  
><em>Don't you let it pass you by<em>

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_  
><em>It's the happiness inside that you're feeling<em>  
><em>It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry<em>

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_  
><em>It's the happiness inside that you're feeling<em>  
><em>It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry<em>

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliant, It Makes you want to cry_  
><em>This innocence is brilliance Please don't go away<em>  
><em>Cause I need you now<em>  
><em>And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by<em>

_[Chorus]:_  
><em>This innocence is brilliant<em>  
><em>I hope that it will stay<em>  
><em>This moment is perfect<em>  
><em>Please don't go away<em>  
><em>I need you now<em>  
><em>And I'll hold on to it<em>  
><em>Don't you let it pass you by<em>

After the song was over, the audience was not only touched by the slideshow of Sasuke and Itachi, but they were also touched by those 2 songs that he wrote.

_A few hours later…_

After the funeral was over, Sasuke walked over to Itachi's grave. Naruto and Sakura decided to go with Sasuke to Itachi's grave.

_"Big Brother…"_thought Sasuke as he also remembered one last thing before Itachi died.

_Flashback…_

After Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead, he sang the lullaby that he sang to Sasuke when he was a baby.

_Baby, please, rest your head  
>Soon we will be home in bed<br>Until then, I will love you, like no other  
>You're ok, for a little brother...<em>

Finally, Itachi said his last words to his little brother:

"I'm sorry, Sasuke… this is it."

End of flashback…

Sasuke then began to cry about Itachi again. Sakura then walked up to him, and hugged him.

Of course, Naruto felt sad for his best friend. Why, if Sasuke died, Naruto would also be sad… because they thought of each other as brothers.

"If only Itachi was here…" said a crying Sasuke.

"Sasuke… he is here with us… in spirit. Remember when The Third Hokage died, and everyone was grieving about his death? Well, I truly believe… that Itachi's still here with us… in spirit. Look… all that matters… is that you and I are together… and nothing, and I mean nothing… could ever break our bond. We're together now… that's all that matters." said Sakura as she began to kiss Sasuke.

Naruto then smiled at how happy Sasuke was. When Sakura kissed him, it's like she made him forget all about Itachi's death, and to move on.

After Sasuke and Sakura were done kissing, they (along with Naruto) faced Itachi's grave, and put flowers on it.

"Itachi… you will live on in our hearts… forever… I love you… Big Brother." said Sasuke with a smile.

**(Note: Rest in peace, Itachi. You will be missed. Also, I do not own the songs "Hurt", "Innocence", and "Dil-A-Bye." "Hurt" goes to Christina Aguilera, "Innocence" goes to Avril Lavigne, and "Dil-A-Bye" goes to the soundtrack of "The Rugrats Movie." Well, hope you like it! Happy Birthday, Itachi. Also, I know that Itachi is not 22 years old. He is 24 today. But the reason why I did that was because this story takes place after Itachi died.)**


End file.
